


Как Кей-поп и Твин Пикс ходили на кладбище

by medichka_shani



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slice of Life, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>см. название</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Кей-поп и Твин Пикс ходили на кладбище

**Author's Note:**

> драббл написан до образования пейринга РФ/Кей-поп. Это очень ранние фаноны (с)

Вопреки слухам, Кей-поп далеко не всегда вел себя как игривая стрекоза. Иногда в его жизни случались драмы. Иногда драмы случались у соседей, и тогда все они приходили к Кей-попу за моральной поддержкой и порцией утренней бумшакалаки.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Твин Пикс, влезая к Кей-попу в окно. За окном лило и грохотало.  
— Добрый! — помахал ему Кей-поп, высунувшись из-под одеяла. При этом одеяло слегка сползло в сторону, открывая свернувшегося под ним калачиком Джонниса. Джоннис спал.  
Кей-поп сладко зевнул.  
— Все хорошо? — заботливо спросил он у Твин Пикса. — Как погода на ФБ?  
— Дождит слегка, — рассеянно ответил Твин Пикс, прихлебывая кофе из принесенной с собой кружки.  
Допил и поставил на подоконник.  
— А у тебя все нормально?  
— Да ничего.  
— А у него?  
— Да тоже ничего.  
На этом светскую часть беседы можно было считать исчерпанной.  
— Я тебе сейчас такое расскажу! — выпалил Кей-поп, вскакивая на ноги и впрыгивая в джинсы с лампасами. — У нас тут со Сталкером такое было! А Джоннис потом! А Мононоке!..  
— Давай про Мононоке потом, в моей комнате лежит труп, — оборвал его Твин Пикс и заходил из угла в угол. — У тебя есть заступ? Или фонарик?  
— У меня есть синий сценический прожектор, — признался Кей-поп. — И новый костюм с перьями. И полиэтиленовый плащик.  
— Полиэтилена у меня у самого где-то до хрена, — вздохнул Твин Пикс. — Ладно, спасибо, что выслушал. Полезу я обратно.  
— Погоди, — Кей-поп навесил на себя с десяток фенечек, накинул полиэтиленовый плащик и заботливо поправил на Джоннисе одеяло. — Еще у меня совершенно случайно есть лопата. А тебе зачем?

— Ух ты, а я думал, ты пошутил! — восхитился Кей-поп, когда они с Твин Пиксом проникли через окно в квартиру последнего.  
На полу лежал труп молодой грудастой блондинки, почему-то одетый в небесно-голубую форму.  
— Это ваша, как ее... Лора Палмер? — блеснул образованием Кей-поп.  
С полиэтиленового плащика капало на ковер.  
— Нет, это какая-то ваще незнакомая тетка, — пробормотал Твин Пикс (с него тоже капало). Он взял кофейник и прижал его к груди. — Лора-то что, Лора-то всегда с нами...  
С этими словами Твин Пикс распахнул дверцу шкафа.  
Оттуда вывалился тяжелый полиэтиленовый сверток длиной в человеческий рост и, почему-то, клеймор.  
Клеймор грохнулся Твин Пиксу на ногу. Тот, едва не облившись кофе, но не сменив выражения лица, поднял меч и затолкал его обратно в шкаф.  
— Все, что я могу сказать об этой женщине: она — стюардесса. И еще что она умерла довольно давно, но, тем не менее, неплохо сохранилась. И теперь мы с тобой отвезем ее туда, где ей самое место. Бери лопату, а я возьму тачку.  
— Это куда? — поинтересовался Кей-поп.  
Твин Пикс подхватил покойницу под колени и под спину и движением подбородка указал на окно:  
— На Кладбище Погибших Стюардесс.

— Я еще никогда никого не хоронил тайком! — поделился Кей-поп, перепрыгивая через корни деревьев, перегородившие дорогу.  
— Это потому, что ты еще молодой. У тебя еще все впереди.  
— Джоннис офигеет, когда узнает!  
— Я надеюсь, это была шутка, да? — проворчал Твин Пикс, толкая вперед тачку с покоящейся в ней стюардессой.  
Кей-поп жизнерадостно рассмеялся и перебросил лопату на другое плечо.  
Его фенечки позвякивали при каждом шаге. Скрипела тачка. Свешивающаяся из нее рука болталась в такт движению.  
Дождь все еще лил.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — пробормотал Твин Пикс, налегая на ручки тачки.  
— Да не за что, — Кей-поп сунул руки в карманы и засвистел. И тут же споткнулся. — Вот же, блин, пораскидали тут!..  
— Тсс! — зашипел Твин Пикс, зажимая ему рот. - Тут кто-то есть!

В густых предрассветных сумерках уже можно было разглядеть обширное кладбище, усеянное многочисленными надгробиями. Некоторые могилы зияли пустыми ямами, рядом с ними громоздились кучи выкопанной земли.  
На мраморной плите одной из гробниц шла оживленная и недвусмысленная возня.  
— Ого! — прошептал Кей-поп, — откопанные стюардессы-то не скучают!  
— Чего-то они не похожи на стюардесс, — прошептал Твин Пикс. — И как им там не холодно. И не мокро...  
— А их любовь греет! А вот однажды мы с Джоннисом...  
— Хоть бы молния блеснула, посмотрели бы, кто это, — перебил его Твин Пикс.  
— Да не вопрос! — воскликнул Кей-поп. - У меня же есть синий сценический прожектор!  
— Блядь, — пробормотал Твин Пикс, закрывая лицо рукой.

— Блядь! — тихо вскрикнули двое на могильной плите.

— Бля... Ух ты! — просиял Кей-поп. — ДА, РФ... Доброго утра, бро!

— Какого черта вы тут делаете? — мрачно спросил ДА, не отпуская РФ.  
— А какого черта вы тут делаете? — так же хмуро задал вопрос Твин Пикс.  
— Ебите отсюда!  
— Сам еби.  
— А он и ебет, — хихикнул Кей-поп.  
— Этот мудак ходит сюда подрочить на мертвяков, — пояснил РФ, указав подбородком на своего партнера.  
— А ты сам?  
— А я нормальный, я к четвертому левелу готовлюсь. Шли бы вы отсюда, ребята. Этот маньяк здесь уже пол-Киркволла закопал!  
— Так, может, он прикопает и нашу стюардессу? — спросил Кей-поп и отряхнул полиэтиленовый плащик. — А то меня уже Джоннис дома ждет. И бумшакалака!  
— Если вы не съебете, я вас самих закопаю, — пообещал ДА.  
— Пойдем, — шепнул Твин Пикс, и они с Кей-попом медленно принялись отступать.

— Cтюардесса? — почему-то заинтересовался ДА, разглядывая свисающую из тачки руку. — А ну, погляди-ка туда, маленький рыжий засранец! Никого не узнаешь?  
РФ вытянул шею, присвистнул и вдруг слегка зарумянился.  
— Не узнаю! — немедленно соврал он.  
— Врешь, — прорычал ДА и возобновил свое занятие. РФ отвечал ему сладкими стонами, — но я добьюсь от тебя правды. Ты мне скажешь, сопляк, за что ты ее убил. Напомни, как ее там звали...  
— Еб твою.. Еб... е... Еваааа!..

— Во дают, — проворчал Твин Пикс. Кей-поп давно ускакал вперед, перепрыгивая через лужи.  
Дождь наконец перестал.


End file.
